User talk:Kuopiofi
When you post, add the Signature-''link'' (button on top, tenth from the right, looks like writing) at the end of your message. I'm not answering to anyone who doesn't do so. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:15, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Ah, I suggested beverage since it was already on Intuitive aptitudes variations, so It was a possibility! As for the different between IA and OI, I mean it seems self explanatory, IA is more so written (least current) to appear more so as if all it can give is what the applications state, hence me suggesting a variation/pinnacle version of it having /all/ intuition-related powers! Also, as to what Sage said; I believe I can say both me and Imouto disagree. There's nothing on Power Reversal that suggests it could reverse the weakness of someone/a power or even their physiology; It's similar to Meta-Power Opposition in what it has the potential to do, but isn't just inversion or etc. It's still holds suit as a solid meta-version of Power Reversal, plus if anything could utilize some well needed clarification/nerfs to the original Power Reversal. Imouto herself even approved PR's weakness to be that it was incapable of reversing conceptual, omni, meta, or almighty abilities, thus opening up even further the potential for a Meta Variant and removing potential complaints. Not sure why this became such a big deal to Sage, since it's sorta what he himself does to other powers and their meta variants. ^^; Omuni (talk) 21:13, May 4, 2018 (UTC) You didn't even read the list of examples for Power Reversal apparently, as physiology and weaknesses are already listed several times on there as possible uses for the power. Invulnerability to Vulnerability is basically reversing weaknesses or strengths, so its already covered by that example. And there are a few other examples in Power Reversal as well. And both Absolute Change and Inversion cover any possible variation to the power, as both already focus on the same thing. I am not saying meta powers can't be made, I am just saying that the power you want to make is already pretty much covered by either the original power or other powers. You basically want to remake either a power that already exists or is already defined by the original powers capabilities and examples. Why bother making an entirely new power when it basically exists on the wikia?SageM (talk) 21:32, May 4, 2018 (UTC)SageM I believe me and Sage came to a good conclusion, rather then making Meta Power Reversal, I'd like your permission (I already got it from Imouto and Holo) to add Meta-Power Reversal to the also called names of Inversion? Omuni (talk) 21:49, May 4, 2018 (UTC) another idea: Absolute Isolation Hi, I have another power idea- Absolute Isolation, the power to be isolated from anything/everything. An advanced form of Isolation and sub-power of Freedom. Unlike normal isolation where user may be nonexistent to the rest of the world, this power would extend to isolation from the entire universe, and possibly beyond. They can isolate themselves from all senses (possibly even omniscience) and forms of perception, they have no intereaction with their surroundings or with others, they are totally unreachable and inaccessible to anything short of the supreme being. There not connected to any domain or realm and have true freedom. They are basically a true phantom for the rest of existence This isn't the same as Omnilock, as that simply being outside of everything. While this focuses more on being unreachable/inaccessible and having no true interaction with creation Users may even be able to isolate themselves from life and death as well. Basically these are beings who want to truly be left alone. I have a few users. Sound Good?SageM (talk) 21:46, May 4, 2018 (UTC)SageM